Avatar: The last Insanebenders
by lil' munkies
Summary: Two insane teens discover they can bend and are then sucked into the Avatar world! Now they must help the gang! Did I metion their INSANE! Better than it sounds, I hope
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Rani, look at me!" Shai faked an airbending move as a strong gust of wind flew past her. "I'm airbending!" Rani laughed. It was a typical summer's day in the park. Rani and Shai loved the TV show _Avatar: The last airbender _and enjoyed pretending to bend.

"Ok, ok my turn." Rani moved her arms in around in a fancy Hun-Gar movement and then thrust them upwards along with an acorn. She punched the acorn in midair sending it flying. "I'm earthbending!" She cried before collapsing in a fit of giggles Shai along with her 'immaturity' some called it. They called it freedom.

Shai was raised in the Caribbean. Her parents had died in England two weeks after there. Shortly after her grandparents died and her brother moved into a bed-sit no one else offered to have her so she was sent here. Rani's family had died in a car accident on the way to the hospital so her mum could have the new baby. They all died when Rani was at school. She couldn't believe it. They both blamed themselves for the accidents. Rani shut down and blocked and the rest of the world. Shai went into a state of depression and was considered insane and a problem child. That was before they met each other.

Shai and Rani now lived at Heartstring House orphanage. Yet they didn't seem to mind. Whenever something got them down, like the anniversaries or birthdays, they'd find something to pick the back up and that's just what _Avatar_ did.

Of course they were made fun of because they watched cartoons 'at their age' but they didn't care. They were still kids and believed they should have fun. The worst people though were Coral and Pearl. The girl's had once invited them to a sleepover to try and make amends, but it hadn't gone as planned. Shai had one half of her thick black hair cut short to only reach her chin

Rani had red-brown hair only just long enough to fit in a stubby ponytail. Her eyes were green-blue. She had ashen skin and tons of freckles. She often stayed inside in the Library or on video games, musch to Shai's annoyment.She need to see the world beyond the virtual bounderies, that Shai's oppinion anyway. Shai was Afro-Caribbean and had stormy bllack eyes. She had one half of her thick black hair cut short to only reach her chin One strip from that side reached her shoulders at it's proper length and at the same length of the opposite side of her hair. She died long lock on the short side purple.

* * *

AN: I can't remember the title of the story but it's one where Zuko has a little sister called Mei. And the Fire Nation captured Teo and his Dad. And there's a girl called Echo. Well I kinda took Mei's hairstyle like the fanfic drawing with her and her cat I think it's by shadow cat I'm not Sure. I'm really sorry! It's an excellent stry by the way. Well if you're the artist or the author or you know what I'm talking about please tell me and I'll link you.

* * *

Rani pretended to bend again but this time sonething happened. She chose a huge rock and closed her eyes in feign concentration. She shifted into a Hun Gar movement again. "Tadaa!" she laughed but didn't open her eyes. 

"R-Rani...Y-you're moving the rock."

"No I'm not!" Rani giggled nervously now confused and a little too worried to look at whatt was happening so she keapt her eyes closed.

"Y-yes YOU ARE!" At Shai's worried voice Rani's eyes snapped open and sure enough the boulder was hovering in front of her.

"NO FREAKIN WAY!"

* * *

**Yeah I know it stinks. But cut me some slack this is not just my first Avatar fic it's my first fic, _EVER!_ So please review with minimum flames. Tell me how to make it better and I will. The next chapter will be better I swear it! Now the introduction's over my characterswill be a little crazier. I would like five requests before I update I don't even care if they're from the same person! I'm _THAT _desperate!

* * *

**

**Shai:** I'll bake you all cookies if you review

**Rani: **Yay cookies!**  
**

**Me: **I love your cooking

**Shai: **COOKING! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT COOKING!

**Me: **Er...you said you'd bake them.

**Shai: **I was lying DUH? Don't you even know you're own character.

**Me: **Well my Shai is one hell of a cook.**  
**

**Rani: **But she's a slacker too!

**Me: **You have a point.

**Rani: **YAY! I HAVE A POINT! Jumps on to table doing victory dance OH YEAH! GO ME! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

**Me: **Er...

**Shai: **Don't ask me she's _your_ character.**  
**

**Rani: **Wait one second, What's a point?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thanks to my two reviewers! I'm sorry this chapter isn't much better but it's getting there! **

* * *

"OH YEAH! GO ME! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I CAN EARTHBEND!" Rani began to dance around. Being slightly challenged in most areas of the human mind Shai decided…to join in! 

"OH YEAH! GO HER! IT'S HER BIRTHDAY! SHE CANS EARTHBEND!" They began dancing around the park giggling.

"What are you two retards doing?" A cold voice from behind them said.

"Yeah it's three o' clock in the morning!" Another voice said. Rani and Shai stopped dancing and turned around to face Coral and Pearl.

"First of all it's none of ya business, Second of all if you remembered to set your clock, it's actually two." Rani stood hands on her hips while Shai did a handstand. "And third of all we prefer the term mentally challenged." Shai said upside down with one hand, Rani tried to copy Shai but ending up knocking both of them onto the floor. They erupted in giggles.

"Freaks," Pearl scoffed in a superior tone. Shai got up and face broke into a big cheeky lopsided grin. She bowed very low and said, "We thank you." Coral shot her a look that made her giggle.

"Hey, What the heck are you doing out here!" A voice yelled. Coral and Pearl swivelled around and Mrs Trotwood the lady from across the street was yelling at them.

"Well, we came out to catch…" Pearl trailed off as she turned around. They had gone! "It's three o'clock in the morning!"

"Well actually Miss if you-" Coral began stupidly

"Don't contradict me! Get yourself Home! NOW, I MEAN IT!" She yelled.

Rani and Shai had indeed gone. They had snuck back to Heartstring House. Another day another laugh, but today a there was a new trick.

"Man, Earthbending." Rani breathed once they were in their room. Suddenly a light bulb lit up in her head. I bet it has something to do with your magic potion you gave me this morning!"

* * *

"You mean my herbal tea?" Shai raised an eyebrow. At one o'clock that morning she had mixed up a mug of herbal tea for them each. 

"YEAH!"

"Than why didn't anything happen to me?" Rani opened her mouth to reply but they heard a creak on the stairs. They dove into bed. Pearl and Coral burst into their room. Coral was a girl at Heartstring House so had access, but she was going to be adopted soon and she wouldn't let anyone forget it.

"We know you're awake you little rats." Shai sat up; her bed up against the wall and was directly opposite the door. She gave them another lopsided grin.

"Was Mrs Trotwood in a bad mood?" She asked giving a look of mock sympathy.

"Shut up!" Pearl came right up to her. Her expensive perfume was applied a little too thickly and made Shai choke. "We're gonna get you for this, you understand?" Shai's eyes began to twitch.

"Yeah, and we'll get you good!" Coral said from behind. Shai's nose began twitching next. She was gonna sneeze but she tried to hold it in. Unfortunately out of the corner of her eyes she could see Rani was mimicking them. This made Shai laugh…then sneeze.

"And we-"

"ACHOO!" Shai blew herself into the wall and Coral and Pearl leapt back in case of germs. Rani and Shai burst into roars of laughter. "The only lergies you'll catch here is from that accursed crappy perfume." (Lergies was what Shai called germs.) Coral and Pearl growled at them.

"Mark my words we will have our vengeance."

"Yeah, yeah," Shai flicked her wrist and Coral and Pearl where blown out onto the landing screaming for dear life. Shai looked at Rani. "And funnily enough, I'm ok with that." She said before bursting into giggles.

"ALL HAIL THE MAGIC POTION!"

* * *

**Same old same old, please review but be nice. **

**Shai: **About the cookies...

**Me: ** You did not!

**Shai: **Heh, heh sorry but all gone!

**Rani:** Run away! Run away! She's gonna blow!

**Shai: **Mwahahahahhahahhahahahhahha! ATTACK THE PITIFUL UNHYPERS! Mwhahahahhahahahhahaha

**Rani** Duck and cover people! Duck and cover!

**Shai:** Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Rani: **Get the dehyper gun!

**Me:** I need to save the amo for you.

**Rani:** Oh ok. ME GO HYPER! WEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mwhahahhahahahhahahahhahahahha

**Shai: **Yay! A hyper partner!

**Me:** Ok, random...

**Yeah REAL random. Just a little bit of er...'entertainment' for you... Either way I got run from these psycos in white jackets chasing me for 'beddie byes'. I mean if you've got a giant neede I am NOT going to go willing to you for 'beddie time'!**


	3. Chapter 3

The day that followed was dark and stormy. Rani and Shai were planning to practice their bending but the storms had interrupted. Coral and Pearl were worse than ever. At school that day they had tried every trick in the book to get back at them because Coral had gotten washing up duty for two weeks after the racket she and Pearl had made the night before. Both of them though vengeful were wary. They weren't sure what pushed them out of the room last night only that it was strong and fast. It had blown them off their feet and out the door. Luckily they hadn't narrowed it down to airbending because they didn't watch Avatar. **(AN: FOOLS! THEY ARE ALL FOOLS! AVATAR IS THE GREATEST CREATION OF MAN KIND! eye twiches as she runs into a padded wall in strat jacket.)**

They trudged through the undergrowth in a shortcut through the woods back to 'The Fire Lord's prison', when something caught their eyes. A shimmering glint floated through the trees. **(AN: Like the one that led Aang in the spirit world)** They began to chase it. Maybe, simply because it was shiny? They did not know. Their love of shiny things had be one of the many things that had brough them together. Chasing it became harder and harder. It led them to a clearing then disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Rani said bouncing up and down.

"Ooh! Look!" Shai pointed to a glistening giant portal that had opened in front of them. As mentioned before, they were both mental and both loved things that glistened. Not to mention the fact that they never used common sense, nor did they look before they leapt. Which is probably why the leapt straight into it.

* * *

"WAHOO! TOTALLY RADICAL! DUDE!" Shai yelled and they plummeted down a spinning white column. She flipped up and went into skater mode. Rani on the other hand was tumbling around grinning intensely. When the hollow column finally came to an end. They were roughly deposited on the ground. Rani leapt up. 

"Again, again! Again, again!" She jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Dude…" Shai looked around "Where are we?"

**

* * *

AN: Wow she was logical! Anyway 'dude', among some others has now become one of 'Shai's words' meaning she constantly says it over and over regardless to its relevance.**

* * *

"I told we shouldn't have done this." Rani said looking at the two tents set up. 

"Oh yeah right! Dude! You jumped in first!"

"I didn't!"

"Dude you _totally_ did!" Shai stood with a hand on her jutted out hip and a small smirk on her face. **(AN: Kinda like Bumblebee for you Teen Titans fans)** Rani took a deep breath and prepared herself for a rant, not noticing the people emerging from the campsite.

"So what if I did! I'm insane! You should at least try to stop me!"

"Dude, I'm insane too."

"Oh, right…Stop saying dude!"

"No way dude!"

"Stop it."

"Dude."

"Stop it."

"Dude."

"Stop it."

"Dude."

"Stop it."

"Dude."

"Stop it."

"Dude."

"Stop it."

"Dude."

"Stop it."

"Dude."

"Stop it."

"Dude."

"Stop it."

"Dude."

"Stop it."

"Dude."

"Stop it."

"Dude."

"Stop it."

"Dude."

"Stop it."

"Dude."

"Stop it."

"Dude."

"Stop it."

"Dude."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Rani and Shani swivelled round and came face to face with Zuko.

"Just a minute Zuko."

"What?" Zuko stared at her

Rani turned back to Shai. "STOP USING THAT PATHETIC-wait one sec…ZUKO! OMG! OM_F_G!" Rani pounced on Zuko knocking him to the ground and planting a huge kiss right on his lips.

"Rani!" Shai whined grabbing her ankles and dragged her off.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Zuko leapt up dazed that he had just been floored by a strange, unknown hyperactive fourteen year old girl and kissed. Not exactly what you expect everyday.

"You owe me a tenner." Rani said triumphantly.

"Aw man!" Shai opened her wallet and dished out a ten pound note that Rani immediately transferred to hers. Zuko watched this in complete shock.

"What the hell!" He burst out. "Who the heck are you? Are you mad or something?"

"Well I'm Shai and smoochy pooh," Shai nodded a head in Rani's direction "Is Rani."

"And to answer your question, yes we are but we usually use the term bizarre."

"Or weird,"

"Or zany,"

"Or eccentric,"

"Or crazy,"

"Or odd,"

"Or 'special' if you catch my drift."

"Or oddities,"

"Or…what was that other one? Shai tapped her mouth.

"Quacks?" Rani offered.

"No, that's not it."

"You two are freaks, you know that?"

"Yeah! That was it!" Shai exclaimed.

"Hey, Zuko…" Aang emerged from the trees and stopped. "Who are they?"

"I don't know! One of them just pinned me to the ground and _kissed_ me!" Aang laughed.

"Wouldn't see that one coming."

"Dude…The avatar! You know what this means?" Aang raised an eyebrow at Shai. A sly grin spread across Rani's face.

"Of course." She said.

"Impossible though, right."

"Yeah if you think about it logically."

"OW! Note to self: don't think logically, hurts brain." Shai said rubbing her head.

"Who am I kidding? Logic is crap!" Rani exclaimed in agreement. Aang looked as if he was questioning their sanity which obviously made them collapse in a fit of giggles answering his question. Zuko stared at them blankly.

"Um…Ok…Since that's settled… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

* * *

**Ok so I know your probably thinking WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT! But in my defence, I did right this at ten o'clock at night and it was a product of boredom. Well anyways in the next chapter:**

**Shai is teased non stop,**

**Rani kisses Zuko**

**And Shai decks Sokka! GO GIRL POWER! **

**Oh and she gets in a fight with Zuko. YAY!**

* * *

**And for future refrence. Zuko and Iroh have turned good and teaching Aang firebending. Toph isn't in it cos I wasn't sure how to weave her in. Sorry Toph lovers! She's one of my faves too. Anywho, I shall leave you to Rani and Shai.**

**Rani:** YAY!

**Shai: **I can't belive you won that bet!

**Rani:** I told you I'd kiss Zuko!

**Shai: **Pure luck,

**Rani: **And force, don't forget the force!

**Shai: **Ok, if you _marry_ Zuko then we'll talk.

**Rani:** You're on! Twenty bucks says I'll get a necklace by the time I'm...eighteen!

**Shai:** Bring it on Dude.

**Zuko:** What is going on here?

**Rani:** Honey! Jumps into his arms and kisses him

**Zuko:** WHAT THE HELL?

**Shai:** Drop her! Drop her!

**Zuko:** Why?

**Shai: **Cos it'll hurt.

**Rani:** My baby loves me!

**Zuko:** ... drops her and runs

**Rani:** SWEETY COME BACK!

**Shai:** ... and they call _me_ a freak... Eye twitches


	4. Chapter 4

"That's a good question, what _are_ we doing here?" Shai cocked her head at Zuko and pretended to think. "Sorry Zuzu! I have no idea?"

"Don't call me that!" Zuko glared at Shai who stood undaunted. "Wait a second. How did you know my name?"

"Ah, that, my little Zukikins, is for us to know!" Rani said in a sing song voice.

"_Zukikins_?" Aang and Shai chorused.

"Who the hell are you and why did you _kiss_ me?" Zuko demanded.

"We told you Dumb Arse!" Shai exclaimed earning a glare from Zuko and a slap on the arm from Rani.

"Don't insult my Zuzu!" She said pouting. Shai rolled her eyes.

"Either way, I'm Shai and kissy girl is Rani." Rani waved at Zuko who blushed but hid it with 'anger' "She kissed you because I bet her ten bucks she couldn't."

"WHAT! BUT WHY ME? AND HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW WHO I WAS?"

"1, Lover Girl has a _huge_ crush on you! 2, Where we're from almost _everyone _knows who you are." Shai shrugged. "But no one thinks you're real."

"Why not?" Aang asked stepping in.

"Cos, your adventures are told as…err…stories." Rani said.

"So you had a crush on a _'story character'_?"Aang smothered a laugh.

"Yes, because deep down I believed you were real." Rani said solemnly. The atmosphere became dramatic and grave before Shai shattered it.

"_Gag me with a spoon_! Excuse me while I find a place to _throw up_." Rani and Zuko glared at her and Aang laughed. Katara came out from the woods.

"Is everything o-" she looked from Shai to Rani to Aang. "What's going on?"

* * *

The sun had set and they where all sitting around the campfire. 

"COOL! So Zuko and Iroh joined your travels?" Rani exclaimed.

"Yes, would anyone care for tea?"

"No, I'd care for _the fiver_ Shai owes me!" Rani smirked at Shai.

"Fine! Take your dirty money! I'll get it back." Shai dug a crumpled up fiver out of her pocket and handed it to Rani.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was dirty." Aang said.

"What can I say? I'm not the cleanest person alive." Shai shrugged.

"What was the bet this time?" Zuko asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I bet Shai that you'd join the Aang on the good side."

"I bet Rani you'd wind up getting your arse killed." Shai said simply. Zuko glared at her and stood up.

"Calm down Zuko." Iroh sat his nephew back down. Shai was tempted to continue but instead decided upon looking around. She got up and went into a handstand and began to walk about.

"What's she doing?" Zuko asked confused.

"Looking around, what's it look like." Shai said.

"Why are you upside down?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Cos it's more interesting, duh." Shai continued and walked up to Momo. She lowered herself onto her elbows with her legs going over her head and her feet above feet on the ground and stroked him with one hand. "Aww, he's even cuter in real life!" She looked over at the others who where giving her funny looks. She flipped herself back upright. "What? You never seen a circus freak before?" She crossed her arms. Aang laughed.

"Mad little creep." Zuko mumbled.

"Mad _genius,_ little creep." Shai corrected. Zuko just growled. Deciding to change the subject Aang stepped in.

"Can you bend?"

"Well yeah but we shouldn't be able to." Rani answered.

"Why?" Katara looked at the strange new girl. She had muddy red hair and greenish eyes. She wore 'jeans' as she had called them, and a green 'tank top' they would need something else to seem less suspicious.

"Cos no one from where we come from can. That's one of the reasons no one believes in you. We all go by 'logic' and 'science' it's _so_ boring!" Shai rolled her eyes. "I mean _come on_! _Logic_? It's _so_ overrated!" Katara looked at the eccentric gymnast. Her eyes where a dark stormy grey and almost black her haircut was odd as were her clothes. 'Combats' and a black 't-shirt' as strange as her personality.

"Ok, so what elements are you?" Katara asked.

"Well I'm earth and Shai is a-" Shai cut her off.

"I'm a non-bender. Just a gymnastics performer." Rani cocked her head at her.

"Nashka inkla ka Keanibynisha takula mina?" She asked.

"Iha nashka tua Ji koruko takinta nareea coshino takoo teinto efankocha." She replied.

"Oh, ok." Rani nodded and turned back to the group of confused faces. "Sorry Shai and I do that sometimes."

"Cool! You have your own language?" Aang grinned

"Three actually." Shai corrected smiling back.

"Maniacs." Sokka stated.

"Sokka, don't be-" Katara began but Shai cut her off.

"So nice! Really, I mean we're almost there but we're not **_complete_** maniacs yet!"

"I beg to differ." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Aw you really are _too_ kind!"

**

* * *

I'll right translations under the languages k? They're wired just to warn you anywho here Rani said: "But you're an Airbender aren't you?"   
And Shai replied: "Yes but if I say that we'll attract too much attention."   
**

**Ok what I said would happen in this chapter but didn't: Shai being teased etc will happen soon after the gang accept them into their group after Aang has a vision k? Please R n R and I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Shai:** ME WANNA DECK SOKKA!

**Me: **You will eventually.

**Shai: **YAY! ME CAN'T WAIT!

**Rani:** I must marry Zuko!

**Me:** Not that again!

**Rani**: Zuko, my beloved!

**Shai:** Shut up! He sucks!

**Rani:** He does not!

**Shai:** Yes he does! And he's dumb

**Rani:** He's just complicated.

**Shai:** There's complicated and there's thick. He's the latter

**Rani:** NO HE IS NOT!

**Shai:** I bet you ten bucks I could beat him at _channel surfing._

**Rani:** You're on!


	5. Chapter 5

Shai heard something in the trees. "Someone's coming!" she hissed but no one heard. Seconds later Azula burst through the trees and Ty Lee and Mai had surrounded them.

Azula smirked.

"I see you two have made my job easier. Three birds with one stone." She sneered at Iroh.

"Well technically. They're guys so they can't be birds, and why the _heck _would you want to hurt a poor innocent bird with a stone anyway? I mean what did birds ever do to you? They're poor harmless little creatures that-" Shai clamped a hand over Rani's mouth.

"I think what she's trying to say is, you'll have to go through us."

"That was the plan." Azula leered. She lunged for Iroh but was caught off by Zuko. She switched round and aimed a shot at them both. They blocked and Aang struck at her back but she dodged. 'Three weaklings against one prodigy, easy' she figured. She leapt into the air and shot three fireballs at them. Iroh blocked, Zuko dodged and Aang simply dispersed it with one hand. '_He_ maybe the only problem' she thought.

* * *

Ty Lee hit a pressure point in Katara's right shoulder. Katara's bending dropped. Shai did a cartwheel and kicked Ty Lee out the way. "Is that the best you got? You're _so_ predictable!" Shai laughed at Ty Lee on the ground and began making faces. Ty Lee got up and did a double flip forward. Shai dodged by doing a back hand spring. "So the clash of the gymnasts begins." Shai said in a put on dramatic tone.Ty Leeflipped over her head and tried to kick her in the back but Shai dodged and swept her feet from under her. "Dude! You gotta do better than that!" She exclaimed

* * *

Sokka and Rani were dealing with Mai. Rani used one of the few Earthbending moves she knew and knocked Mai down when she was shooting at Sokka. She did it again but Mai rolled out of the way and kicked her shin. Rani dropped the rock and glared at her. Sokka threw his boomerang and hit Mai in the head. She growled and sent a flurry of arrows at him. Rani made a shield over Sokka and hit Mai with another rock. "You'll pay for that wench." Mai hissed drawing out a knife and flinging it with surprising force. It skimmed Rani's ear.Rani blinked in shock then an evil grin spread across her face

* * *

Aang blew Azula into a tree; she slid down and stumbled forwards. They surrounded her. Quickly she created lightning and aimed for Zuko. She shot but it made no contact. Rani stood in front of him with an earth shield. Knowing it wouldn't hold out for long Azula prepared to strike again but Shai flipped in from behind and knocked her down. "Sheesh! What's with you people! I mean come on, lightning strike at Zuko but don't watch your back. Man no wonder you suck, Ty Lee's tied up in a tree and Mai is being sucked into the ground." Azula jumped up and turned around facing Shai who had a lopsided grin on her face. She shot a stream of blue fire at her. Shai dodged it matrix style. While her attention was occupied Aang used Airbending to quickly load up Appa. Everyone with the exception of Rani and Shai who were distractions, climbed onto Appa. Aang lifted him into a hover just above ground level

"Hurry up, come on!" Aang yelled.

"No just go." Shai called back as Azula realised what was happening and stormed towards the bison.

"Go on with out us!" Rani called in fake faint. She hit Azula's back with a stone to return her attention to them. Azula swivelled round and glared at them.

"Go Aang! For Pete's sake get your bloody Avatar arse the hell outta here!" Shai yelled. She began throwing sticks and stones at Azula who had turned her focus away from them again. Aang looked at her before noticing Azula was directly below them.

"Yip, yip." He reluctantly told Appa. He soared into the air and left Azula glowering at them behind.

Shai started to throw big rocks at her.

"Hey Azula, you do know you're gonna die right? I mean the good guys _always _win." Rani called from behind. "And my guess is _Zuko _is gonna kill ya!"

"What did you say?" Azula spat.

"That Zuko's gonna kill ya." Rani repeated.

"I bet you twenty bucks, Zuko will kill her _before_ Aang beats the fire lord." Shai said turning to Rani."

"You're on!" Rani laughed. Azula shot a fireball at her.

"_I_ will kill _Zuko_! And capture the Avatar! Just you wait and see!" she spat. Rani and Shai looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Oh that's a good one! I never pinned you as a comedian! I mean your jokes usually suck and you stink at imitations." Rani said through gasps for air. Azula screamed at them.

"You know what Shai?" Rani said looking at Shai.

"What Rani?" Shai asked looking innocent.

"I think we may have made her mad." Rani said pretending to be shocked

"No, you don't say!" Shai exclaimed sarcastically.

"I know! Little, old us."

"And you know what Rani?"

"What Shai?"

"I think," She began slowly "it's time" she added calmly "to RUN!" She yelled. Shai grabbed Rani's wrist and ran with Azula behind them. They ran past Mai who was so far into the ground she could only just breathe through her nose. And past Ty Lee who was hanging unconscious buy her arms and legs in a tree with a sock in her mouth. Azula barely noticed them as she chased after Rani and Shai.

"Shai, we may need a little airbending here." Rani hissed now running at Shai's pace. "Fine," Shai switched round and started running backwards. She sent an invisible ball of air that knocked Azula over. "Now, we need Earthbending. I don't know how to use Airbending to run yet." She said lightly.

"Ok," Rani copied Shai and began running backwards. She bended the ground beneath Azula to suck her in. "YES! Us one Azula zero!"

* * *

Rani and Shai ran ahead until they were out of breath. They managed to reach a village and dragged themselves inside. By then the sun was beginning to rise. Rani gasped and dragged Shai into an alley. Fire Nation soldiers were patrolling everywhere.

"This," Rani hissed. "Was _so_ not part of the plan!"

"Dude, we didn't have a plan!" Shai hissed back. Rani glared at her.

"No wonder," A voice said from behind. It made them both jump. They span round and came face to face with a guard. "What do we have here?"

**

* * *

They weren't so insane in this chapter but hey! They were fighting, no time. Please say what you want to happen next:**

**A. Kidnapped by guards**

**B. Handed over to Azula**

**C. Run and escape**

**D. Fight and escape**

**E. Aang comes back and helps them escape**

**Ok? Please review! I know it sucks but I'm desperate!**

**Shai:** I swore at the Avatar! Cool!

**Rani:** You like Aang!

**Shai:** I don't! Besides, I've only _just _met him!

**Rani:** Well I've only just met Zuko.

**Shai:** So? I do _not_ like Aang.

**Rani:** Yes you do! You haven't sworn at anyone like that, other than me, since-

**Shai:** SHUT UP! I DO NOT LIKE AANG!

**Rani:** Oh yes you do!

**Shai:** Well _you _like _Zuko_

**Rani:** I know I do! ZUKO! MY BABY!**Zuko:** Not this again!

**Rani:** I saved your life!

**Zuko:** Oh yeah-I could have handled it!

**Shai:** Right, and get your arse killed.

**Zuko:** Shut up!

**Rani:** Don't worry honey Shai's just a _meanie_!

**Shai:** I know and I thank you.

**Rani:** Wait a second how did this change subjects to _me and Zuko_ from _you and Aang_

**Zuko:** You like Aang?

**Shai: **I DO NOT!

**Aang: **Is everything ok?

**Rani: **Yeah Shai just-

**Shai: **I DO NOT NOW SHUT YOUR TRAP OR I'LL MAKE YOU!

**Aang: **O…K… Edges away and runs out the door

**Rani: **Look you scared him off!

**Zuko: **I'll tell him you like him if you're not nicer to me.

**Shai: **I hate you all! Gets wooden plank and hits Zuko

**Rani: **SHAI! Why'd you beat up Zuko?

**Shai: **Cos it's fun.

**Rani:** Really?

**Shai: **Yeah! Hands Rani Plank

**Zuko: **My…head! Rani hits him in the head.

**Rani: **Wow! That was fun! But I'm still against it. ZUKO! SWEETY!

**Zuko: **What were we talking about?

**Shai: **Nothing.

**Zuko: **Ok bye.

**Rani:** Baby! Come back!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all! Even if you flamed! You still reviewed YAY! Thank you Professor Fishmeister, Brix, Mirage10050, constructive criticism, hyper dragonfyre and Amberhawk!

* * *

Rani and Shai were chucked into a cell.

"Now What?" Shai grumbled rubbing her backside.

"Never fear Zuzu will save us!" Rani said. Shai resisted the urge to slap her. The guard had left them, with the parting message that Azula would soon be here to pick them up. They waited in silence for a while. "Shai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have that stone you picked up in the woods the other day?" Shai thought back to the shiny pointy stone she had seen in the woods.

"Yeah."

"Pass it."

"NO! MY PRECIOUS! MY PRECIOUS!" Shai clutched the shiny stone stroking it lovingly. "Hush, little precious don't you cry. Mamma's gonna keep you by her side-" Rani snatched the stone. "NO! PRECIOUS! PRECIOUS MUST NOT LEAVE MAMMA! NOOOOO!" Shai screamed. Rani started using the stone to fiddle the the lock on the door.

"Pooey! It works on TV!"

"We are on TV!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Rani glared at Shai. "How many times are we gonna do that?"

"I don't know. I'm not writing the script." Shai shrugged. "Anyhow, I'll prove it to you. She snatched the stone off Rani. After some cooing and stroking Shai jammed it into the lock and wriggled it around. Sure enough the door opened. "Tadaa! Told you we're on TV!" Rani just grumbled and followed Shai into the hall. No guards. "That's a first."

"I thought you said we're on TV?" Rani muttered sarcastically.

"Well, yeah but there's usually at least _one_ guard." A guard rounded the corner and shouted,

"You there! FREEZE!"

"Cue overweight and stupid, guard."

"Ok, ok you were right." Rani muttered. Shai ran up to guard and kicked him in the face. He was knocked unconscious.

"Well, that was easy." Rani said. Shai did the shifty eyes.

"Too-" Rani clamped her hand over Shai's mouth.

"Don't say it! Something bad always happens when you say it!" She hissed.

"Aww! I wanted to say it." Shai moaned.

Shai and Rani crept down the halls. They read the door that lead to the outside. They opened it and stepped outside.

"Wow! That really was too easy!" Rani sighed with relief. Suddenly three ninjas and five fire benders surrounded them.

"Aww!" Shai complained "_I_ wanted to say it!

* * *

I know it was short! Blame this stupid rock in front of me that's blocking my way and has writer's written on it. No matter what I do it won't budge! Anywho, the update won't come until a few weeks anyway because for those who don't know I'm going to France. Despite it being short pathetic and really measly please review! 


End file.
